GeTTing Rid of her UHLJJANG SIDE!
by Kit TayLor
Summary: RICH Stuck up Kinomoto Sakura runs away from an arranged marriage! In the city of Hong Kong, she meets sarcastic Li Xiaolang. And she's about to learn the city!
1. Prologue

Getting Rid of her UHLJJANG Side! 

Uhljjang ( its Korean) means like a person who is pretty…or good looking. Usually they take pictures of themselves, photoshop it, and post it on the net.

This is actually a fic I wrote for SOOMPI…. If you want to read it there, sign up. My username is Taesungie and the fic is called "Getting Rid of her UHLJJANG Side!" If not, whenever I post there, I'll post it here as well.

I want this to be in the Card Captor Sakura section though….so I changed the names accordingly. And the places.

Hope you enjoy. Chapters are shorter. Sorry!

PROLOGUE,

"HAAA...HAAAA..."

Here it is, a beautiful morning in the city of Shanghai...if you even call this dump of a train station part of Shanghai and if you call this rural side of Shanghai a city.

Usually, i would be sitting daintily in my house, which happens to be the largest in the ...city. ( again, if you call this place a city.)

Sewing...or perhaps admiring my beautiful looks. I AM the beautiful daughter of the wealthy Kinomoto's...

KNOWN FAR AND WIDE FOR HER GORGEOUS EYES AND PORPORTIONAL NOSE AND LUCIOUS LIPS AND

"KINOMOTO SAKURA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"HAAAAAA..."

Perhaps I should explain.

Because of my family's wealth... we were quite well known in the area...

Remember the old days where they married the daughter off to a good family with lots of ... CASH! oO

And so many kids rebelled against it and now it is practically NOT DONE?

It seems my dear loving family and another named the Cheung's wanted to relive past traditions.

Once I got wind I was suppose to marry some stuck up brat of a bastard... I took few of my belongings and RAN...

Why would i do that? The brat of a bastard was rumored to be handsome and charming...

THE ROOT OF THE PROBLEM Cheung Sakura.

How UGLY sounding is that!

I refuse to marry therefore

"IF YOU DONT GET OFF THAT BIKE THIS INSTANT KINOMOTO..."

Empty threats.

Would they really knock me off this bike!

HA HA HA!

WHOOOOOOSH!

A book flew past my head.

HEUKKKK?

They are throwing books at THEIR MAJESTY!

(Why wouldn't they )

Who am I running from anyway?

A large crowd consisting of Doctors, Nurses, Beggars, Maids, Servants, Dogs, Cats, Relatives, The head CHEUNG, my loving younger brother, and the two devils themselves.

The beggar because I stole his bike, the doctors and nurses who were treating my disease before I fled, ( I have a heart condition...), The relatives who came to congratulate me on my "wonderful news", the Head Cheung who came to see me himself and got caught into catching me too, The maids and servants because the two devils roared out orders, my older brother who thought this whole situation was so DAMN funny, my dogs and cats who love me so much because I feed them 6 times a day, and the two devils, my sO LOVING parents.

"NO WAY IN HELLLLLLL!"

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Yahhh….what do you think?

Miss Kit.


	2. Who the hell are you?

..:GeTTing Rid of her UHLJJANG Side:..

Chapter One

Yahh….glad its enjoyable so far

Character Profiles:

SAKURA KINOMOTO: Rich snobbish 19 year old. Lived in Shanghai in a large mansion. She runs away to HongKong in order to avoid an arranged marriage between her and the son of the Cheung's.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"NO WAY IN HELLLLLL!"

I pedaled faster.

Except I'm sort of having a hard time…

I glanced down.

Why are the handles so DIRTY!

Oh yea, it belonged to the beggar in my chase group.

I pedaled and I saw the announcer for the train that was about to leave call out for

last passengers.

YES! ONE IS HERE!

"KINOMOTO SAKURA IF YOU DARE TOUCH THAT TRAIN—"

You saying that makes me want to touch it even more to piss you off dear FATHER.

I jumped off the bike gracefully right in front of the train. I practically fell off My BUTTOCKS…..

What do you expect! I've only ridden a bike TWICE, since there was always a driver to take me anywhere I wanted.

"SAKURA AHHHHH !"

My mother should be sent to war to scream. She can kill every eardrum out there.

I threw my ticket at the ticket master and jumped onto the slowly leaving train as the door were about to close.

Jumping inside, I grabbed to the nearest standing pole.

I turned around to find the beggar kissing his dirty bike , my loving father throwing rocks at the train ( dear father, that will NOT stop it. Are you sure you had the highest education?), my mother screaming she would hit me to my death with kitchen utensils if I didn't get off the train that instant ( I don't think I can, your poor daughter will take care of killing herself if she tries jumping off), the dogs and cats yowling everywhere, my relatives praying to god, the doctors and nurses trying to throw my medication onto the train ( sorry chumps, I'm not going to get onto the top of the train for my medication. That would make you guys happy, and make my mother happy because I will most certainly DIE.), and my brother, yelling for me to get him sweet cakes and girls if I decided to come back.

….YOU POO OF A BROTHER! '

The train was taking me to HONG KONG. Where I would find my living there and survive

WHO is bringing you back GIRLS!

"….And who the hell are you?"

O.o

Heuk! Standing pole can talk!

I looked up….

And came face to face with……

"….Why are your lips prettier than mine?"

My question must have thrown him off guard.

What was that expression? I'm just wondering. --

"…Because they have been kissed by a princess"

…..what!

Jealousy is something that is innate in such a person as me. I have a right to be too.

"How….do you do that?"

"….do what?" the boy asked in an annoyed voice.

"….get kissed…by a princess…." I asked feeling myself get red to the face.

I'm not suppose to ask people questions! THey are suppose to ask me! ( who says . )

He looked at me and started laughing.

He ruffled my hair.

"AhhhhK! Don't touch my hair! You probably have germs!"

Looking at me curiously, he took his hand off.

YES. I am a very sanitary person.

"YOU…don't get kissed by a PRINCESS to have pretty lips…in your case, you must get kissed by a PRINCE." He said emphasizing some of the words.

"…And WHY….and you TALKING to me….like THIS." I said angrily.

He laughed again.

Da.mn you….I think you have prettier and whiter teeth than me too. --

"Because….you sound like those snobbish rich kids who do nothing but play and home and get every goddamn thing they want." He said.

….That pretty much just summed up my whole life.

"Are you saying I'm not educated! That I cant understand what you are saying!" I pronounced clearly.

HA HA HA! What are you going to say now ASS HOLE.

"…NO. I'm saying you probably have the HIGHEST education possible….but you are probably too STUCK UP to learn…..and that you blow away such a GREAT chance…"

….Sums up the rest of my life.

"YAHHH! Don't talk to me!" I yelled, sitting down on a chair and pretending to sleep.

"…Just because it's true…." I heard him laugh softly to himself.

I opened one eye to look at this straightforward stranger.

Messy dyed brown hair...clear eyes...high bridged nose...pouty lips...perfect complexion...

He suddenly looked my way and smiled...not a smile that looked at me with contempt that i had more than they did...not a look that said i had everything I had because of my parents...not that smile which jealously roared at my perfect beauty...but a true smile...something...NO ONE ever gave me...

And my heart skipped a beat...

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Yahh….what do you guys think?

Tired

Miss Kit


	3. LIGHTS AND LIGHTS!

..:GeTTing Rid of her UHLJJANG Side:..

Chapter Two

Character Profiles:

None.

Doodoodoo…..

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"Last call for 5:00 pm ride back to Shanghai...Last call..."

"Hnnnn...?"

I sat up and groaned.

The edge of the seat had been digging itself into my hips.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

AHK! I'm already in HONG KONG!

I stood up quickly with my traveling GuCCi bag and as I did, something fell off of me.

...WHAT...the hell is this thing?

A blanket fell off of me... to be more precise, a blanket with large bold words printed on that said,

"GEGE LETS MAKE BABIES TOGETHER 3"

I think...this stop is the wrong stop.

Am I at the insane asylum?

"Miss...are you leaving?"

I looked up to see a WaiPuo(grandma) with crinkled eyes ask me kindly.

I looked around and saw all the seats full.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

I quickly shuffled out of the way and nodded.

Like hell I'm bowing...I've never even bowed my head to my FATHER.

...Unless you count the time I stole his Italian watch and gave it to my dog...

And my doggie buried it deep in a pile of SHit...

"Now heading for ShangHai..." The announcer read out.

MOTHER FUCKING...

I ran out as the doors as they shut tightly behind.

WHEWWWWW

NOT good if I accidentally sent myself back... Most stupid.

A cold wind blew past.

I shivered and reluctantly pulled the disgusting blanket around me.

In my haste to leave home... I only had on expensive European made heels... a long wool dress that stopped right below the knees... a white pressed blouse...and a thin wool pea coat that matched my dress. Also a matching hat.

My Gucci bag carried almost nothing... except for the cash I had managed to take with me...about 500$ (US)...a credit card which knowing my father, will cut off...probably had already cut off...my sky cell phone...

……………………

…………………..

Great I'm almost like a HOBO.

With benefits of 500$

I guess I will have to make due with this blanket...

Images of the boy I was arguing with flashed in my mind..

Was this his?

...WHy would he give it to me? I was really mean...

But so was he.

Cursing my stupidity of my meager supply, i walked slowly out of the train station.

O--------------.--------------O

WHOAAA!

LIGHTS AND LIGHTS!

So many people!

I looked around me amazed.

Tucking the blanket around me tightly, I walked around as people jostled me rushing to their destinations.

... except their Jostling hurt like a MOTHER-

"HEY EXCUSE ME!" I yelled angrily as a boy pushed by me causing me to fall to the ground.

... How DARE you let a diamond like me fall to the ground!

INCOMPETENT FOOL!

"WELL I'M SORRY PRINCESS-"

The boy turned around with a sneer on his face... But the expression immediately turned into a great shock and surprise.

O.o... hnn?

"I'm s-s-sorry." He said flushing and he offered his hand to me.

"No problem..." I said wincing and i accepted and got myself up.

Freaking weirdo.

"Yah...you are new to this city aren't you?" he said stuffing his hand into his jeans.

Thats...That brand of Jean is expensive...

I looked at him critically.

"...I give you two thumbs up..."

"...What?"

"I like the way you dress." i said still checking him out.

"Oh...umm...thank you?" he said confused.

... You're so cute!

"Umm... can you show me around? I don't know anything...I just came from ShangHai..." I said using my sweetest voice.

#1 RULE to get someone to do whatever you want...

LOOK PRETTY AND ACT CUTE.

"YEAH! Sure!" He said smiling.

I smiled shyly.

He flushed.

CATS IN THE BAG.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

yahhh thanx for your comments...

and for the readers who don't comment but read it.

It really makes me happy happy.

My heart is feeling so loved. hahaha.

This is my APOLOGY chapter for not updating my other two stories as ANGELX reminded me….

Cuz I believe….i'm running out of ideas. Shyeah. Please don't kill this poor writer.

I'm not abandoning it all together.

When I get in the mood, I'll write.

Miss Kit


	4. RETARD

…:GeTTing Rid of her UHLJJANG Side:…

idontownCCS (oops I think I forgot to put this on first three chapters. WAHH SORRY.)

anway….

Thanks for the reviews! MaKES this girl happy happy

And I know this might upset some people…but Sakura's parents aren't the usual ones…they are overprotective, her mom psycho, and her dad strict.

Sorry! haha

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

As I walked with this boy, my head was turning 360's.

WOWWW SO THIS IS THE CITYYYY...

Believe it or not my parents have never brought me to places that were overly crowded.

My mother always said any man that looked at me would rape me.

HA HA HA!

I haven't been raped YET!

"My name is Chen YunCho. What's yours?" Cute kid asked.

"..."

My mother always said any man that looked at me would rape me.

BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY.

"...ummm... Koh JiaLi."

THe name just popped out.

THAT BITCH...

She's actually my worst enemy...

She and my parents could be best friends...

Pretty and grown rich and fat of her parent's money, she thinks she's prettier than me.

HUH! My eyes are so totally bigger! My lips more kissable looking! My butt is more proportional! My thighs thinner! My-

"...Ummm...JiaLi JieJie(older sister or a girl older than you)?"

I snapped out of my internal name bashing and smiled.

Must not look evil...even though I truly am.

"...Jie Jie?"

Is this kid younger than me?

"I think so...how old are you?"

HEUK! Was that an excuse to get my age? (Being very paranoid right now.)

"...19."

Damn

I told him.

"...Yeah...I'm 18." He said.

"AHHHH..." I stopped and looked at a fancy restaurant.

SO...FLASHY!

"AHHH YUNCHOOOOO. I'm really hungry Can we eat here?"

That's the TICKET! Sweet and sugary speech.

I'm going to suck him DRY.

"...Umm..." YunCho stared at me.

" LET'S GO!" I grabbed his arm and...ran into the entrance door.

"PFFFF..." I turned around with a trembling nose.

MY PERFECT PORPORTIONAL NO-

"...Are you ok JieJie?"

YunCho looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Ok...Just cause I don't usually open doors...

"...Can you open the door for me?" I asked mumbling.

I heard snickers around us and people passed.

"...You can't open a door...?"

"Umm...the maids usually open them for me..."

I am NOT touching that handle….must have disease in it.

Yoonchoo looked at me like this O.O

"You...remind me of a friend I have that used to be like you. " YunCho said as he opened the door for me.

I jumped in and stared.

"WHA-WHAT IS THAT THING!" I nearly screamed as I saw a huge silver spinning ball throwing light everywhere started spinning like crazy.

"...That's a disco ball." YunCho said sympathetically.

Pshhh….I knew that. (Not.)

"Ahh...A girl like you shouldn't be here." YunCho said nervously.

"HNN? whyyyy?" I asked still fascinated with my surroundings.

"Because..." YunCho stopped short.

"Chen YunCho." A cold voice said behind me.

I froze as I looked at YunCho's face.

Half his face was covered by shadow and a grim expression resided upon his face.

"Y-YunCho..."

I turned around slowly...

………..and slowly turned back around to face YunCho.

YunCho you are like an angel before me...

I HAVE FUCKING GANGSTERS BEHIND ME!

"JieJie...come over here..."

I walked towards YunCho.

C'mon...just 5 more steps.

But I felt a sharp tug on my collar and I was flung back against a wall of muscle.

SHIT.

I think I need to start praying now...

God save your lost lamb... I won't steal gold watches anymore... ( she's apologizing for the wrong thing)

IM ABOUT TO FUCKING GET RAPED!

"Well well...Who is this?"

I felt that disgusting guy lift my long straight black hair.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me."

YEA YOU GO SAKURA!

My bravery meter is going sky high!

"...you want to fucking die...?"

"No Sir!"

Meter just dropped 100 degrees.

Mother your getting your wish.

I'm about to go shake hands with God.

"What is the fuss... you disgusting piece of shit...?"

"... Li Xiaolang..."

I looked through tear filled eyes at the guy who came up and stood next to a relieved looking YunCho.

...Pretty lips boy?

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Like it?

I like YunCho hehe.

Miss Kit


	5. Kiss 1 for Sakura!

…:GeTTing Rid of her UHLJJANG Side:::::…

Chapter Three / Part Two

IdontownCCS

Sorry too tired to write much!

I worked at the TECH MUSEUM for 6 hours today. I feel pretty much DEAD

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"Take your filthy hands off of her." Pretty lip boy XiaoLang said calmly.

I looked up frightened at Mr. Pighead behind me.

…. …..

Your ugliness radiates off of you…. Get away from me.

"Oh? And why should I Li XiaoLang? Is this your new girl for the week? What happened to Lee Chuanghe hm? You wouldn't mind if I took one of your thousands of girls you keep in your house hm?"

………Great.

I'm surrounded by ugly bastards, pretty lipped playboys, cute little kids, and hip swaying prostitutes.

PLUS 4 HIT SMASH COMBO!

KINOMOTO SAKURA LOSE.

"….Give her back." Xiaolang snarled.

What am I? A thing they can volley back and forth?

SHIET. IM A FREAKIN DIAMOND!

"LIKE HELL XIAO LA—"

I screamed as I saw pretty lipped boy rush at pig head behind me.

I dove away as Pretty lipped kid punched pig head squarely in the jaw.

YEAH BABY!

I don't care who you are!

Beat that thing!

"JIE JIE! HERE!"

I looked up from my position under a table.

I saw legs scrambling everywhere and screams of girls.

Freaking Retards

"YUNCHOOOOO." I nearly cried as I ran to my now official Didi(younger brother.)

"C'mon...I'll bring you to my apartment..."

As we passed the brawl between Xiaolang and Pig head...YunCho called out to Xiaolang.

"Xiaolang Gege...I called Zhouyu (yes from my other story. I like this name haha), he said he'll be here soon. I'll take this JieJie to my apartment!"

Xiaolang cursed colorfully and spat out as he dodged a punch.

"...that probably means that bastard will be here half an hour later when the fight is all over..."

Yuncho shrugged.

"Probably."

...How kind of you Yuncho to leave a fellow comrade alone to fight...4 guys...

"Let'sgo JIE JIE!" Yuncho said cheerfully as he dragged me out of the club

"B-But...your friend..."

"Xiaolang? Oh no need to worry...he can handle them." He said as he took my hand.

Poor guy...

Yuncho and your friends must always be ditching you.

"JIE JIE LOOK ICE CREAM! 333"

o.O

As Yuncho held ice cream out that he had just bought...I reluctantly accepted it.

Yuncho...while your loving friend is fighting...we are eating ice cream...This is...This must be a SIN.

I was born in a very religious family.

I believe if my parents never met each other, my father now would be a priest and my mother a nun.

but...the ice cream is gooood.

"Yuncho ……………………I should have known."

Yuncho and I looked up to see...

WHOA pretty JAWLINE!

I reached up and pinched it.

MARRY ME?

I began patting his cheeks.

oooooHHHHHHH

"...Yuncho what the fuck is she doing?"

"...MARRY ME! "

"OHHH, she's this Jiejie I met. Fatty tried to take her so Xiaolang is there fighting them at Lonely Hearts Club."

"...And here you are eating ice cream with a cute girl." The guy named Zhouyu said sighing.

"You were always a sucker for food and girls."

Yuncho stuck his tongue out.

"What if I..."

Yuncho and I hung onto his sentence.

"What if you..."

"...DId this?"

Zhouyu grabbed his ice cream and crunched down on it.

THe next thing I know, I lost my ear drums.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKKK!"

YunCho screamed and tried to grab the ice cream back.

Zhouyu was laughing and continued eating it.

"ZHOUYU I HATE YOU!" YunCho burst out into tears.

Again I think I came to the wrong place...

"...What the FUCK...are you two arguing about again?"

I turned around and saw Lip boy...with a pretty busted lip...a bruise on the cheek...but besides that nothing too serious...

Zhouyu continued licking the ice cream while YunCHo continues wailing.

"Yah Xiaolang looks like you didn't need my help." Zhouyu said.

"...Like you were coming to help anyway." Xiaolang scoffed.

"...I was getting there?" Zhouyu said finishing the last of the ice cream.

"ZHOUYU BA.STARD PRI.CK MAN WHO.RE AS.S HOLE-" YunCho continued ranting.

"Hmmm...so you are the girl I went through so much trouble for?"

Tearing my eyes from the completely ridiculous scene I was watching, I glared at Xiaolang.

Don't think you can get away with anything just because you have pretty LIPS!

"Hmmm...? Aren't you the girl on the train station?"

"YES." I said imperiously.

"I always require something for my services..."

"Uh..."

"Remember I said you need a Kiss from a prince to have such beautiful lips as mine?"

"SOO?" I asked getting pissed.

Now is TOTALLY not the time to compare lips!

Everything that happened next came as a blur.

Xiaolang swooped down next to me, grabbed my chin and kissed me straight on the lips.

…………………………

……………

……..

…………….

…………………………..

I stood there shocked as I stared mouth wide at Xiaolang.

I wasn't the only one.

Zhouyu and YunCho gaped at the both of us.

PLOP.

My ice cream fell off onto the ground.

Not even YunCho made a peep.

"Y-Y-You..."

"Yes, It's all about me. -- "

Ba.STARD THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Yahhhhh… is it ok?

Miss kit


	6. RUN!

…: GeTTing Rid of her UHLJJANG Side:::::…

Chapter Four

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"There goes your girl and food." ZhouYu said dryly.

I notice you aren't saying YunCho lost the food to you...

"...What are you all freaking out about? It was just a kiss..." Xiao Lang scoffed.

B-ba.stard...

JUST A KISS!

"GEGEEEEEEEE...You can't do that..." YunCho was wailing.

YunCho... I love you deeply. You are the only one that cares for me in the desolate world...

" YOU CAN'T JUST LET ZHOUYU TAKE MY ICE CREAM, EAT IT, AND THEN LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT!"

...I take everything I said back.

"...FORGET YOU SHITHEADS!"

I started to angrily stalk away.

"JieJIe...Where are you going?" YunCho asked apparently appeased by XiaoLang's promise of more ice cream.

"WHEREVER! I DONT CARE! This whole thing is stupid! I'm...I'm not built to do these things! Walk these dirty ASS streets! I'm going to go find my prince charming!"

"...but JieJie...Your about to walk into Gay street. -.-"

... gay street?

I looked around and saw pretty looking guys in front of me entering a narrow road.

I saw one of them grope another's ass.

... -.- ...

I smiled in a strained way.

"THEN THIS WAY!"

I started to walk in a complete 180, when I saw...

"THERE SHE IS! STAY RIGHT THERE!"

MOTHER FUCKING!

It's my bodyguards!

I didn't know my parents would move this fast!

"KyAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I ran back towards XiaoLang, YunCho and Zhouyu again.

"What...the hell?" Zhouyu's cigarette fell out of his mouth as I charged past him snatching YunCho with me.

I saw Xiaolang looking calmly at the charging rage with his cigarette still intact.

" RUN! It's the devil's advocates!" I screamed behind my back.

Xiaolang and Zhouyu didn't need encouragement to follow me.

Men in uniform black suits with the collars stiff and parched, wearing ties with the family crest upon it, With dark shades...

It's time to be scared out of your MINDS.

"JIEJIE! So you DO love me!" YunCho yelled cheerfully as he ran side by side with me.

"NOW IS SOOOO NOT THE TIME!" I yelled back.

Men in dark shades were gaining.

ARE WE FREAKING FILMING AN ACTION SCENE!

"YunCHo get us out of here." Xiaolang yelled in a serene voice.

"But this is fun!" He said happily.

FUN!

"I'll buy you TWO ice creams." Xiaolang said.

"Make that THREE." YunCho argued.

...CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET OUT OF HERE!

NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BARGAIN!

"Deal."

"Jiejie take my hand!" YunCho yelled.

I grabbed his hand and with a sharp tug we were in a dark alleyway.

"THEY WENT THIS WAY!"

I think I'm going to throw up...

We were taking turns here and there through dark passages.

The yelling of my bodyguards grew fainter and fainter.

Panting heavily we finally stopped.

Correction: I was the only one panting.

YunCHo, Zhouyu, and Xiaolang looked completely fine.

Xiaolang laughed.

"Kim YunCho... number one expert of the back roads of the city and in running away...you should go to the movies."

YunCho laughed happily.

Xiaolang took a long drag and blew out smoke.

...Hello Mr. Pothead.

"You shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you."

"Are you going to benefit if I quit?"

...you just can't keep your mouth shut can't you...

"How do you think my Wai Puo (Grandma) died?"

I grew silent.

Perhaps out of all my family members I was closest to my Wai Puo...

She understood me...

I coughed.

I can't stand cigarettes... and I not allowed to either.

It's not good for my heart condition.

"...What's wrong?" Zhouyu asked as I began coughing in a fitful way.

"Ah Jie JIe shhh...I don't think those guys are gone yet..."

But I couldn't stop coughing.

"...I HEAR THEM!"

I felt blackness edge into my vision...

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

sorry I think this chapter kinda sucked.

I'll make sure the next one is better.

Miss Kit


	7. YunCho's house

…:GeTTing Rid of her UHLJJANG Side:::::…

Chapter Five

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"...What are we going to do with her? She's just a tub of lard...we can't keep her here."

...excuse me? Tub of lard?

" Xiaolang that's not nice...I don't think she has anywhere to go."

YunCho ... my dearest friend...

" So what if she eats up all of the food?" -Xiaolang

" OK! JIALI JIEJIE MUST GO!"

………………………

………….

I don't think they realize I am awake...

"...You guys shut up. She's going to have to stay here until she wakes up hm?" -Zhouyu.

Oh yea...

I was coughing from all that smoke intake...

and fainted...

Zhouyu you are the most sensible one.

Right now I smell smoke.

Dam.n you Zhouyu.

"...Right. So I agree with what you say. She is like...allergic to cigarettes or something. So why are you smoking? Want her to stay here longer so she can eat up our food and you can laugh?"

of course the loving Xiaolang said this.

"NO! JiaLi JIEJIE MUST GO!" - who else but YunCho

"...YOU KNOW I'm AWAKE RIGHT!"

I sat up angrily opening my eyes.

"...oh. Fatty JiaLi woke up." Xiaolang said.

"WHY AM I FAT!"

"Because dear princess...when you decided fainting in the alleyway would liven up the situation, I had to CARRY YOU all the way back here. I almost thought I saw God descend his hand towards mine. I think my arms almost fell off." he said patting his toned muscles.

RIGHT.

...by the way, nice body.

"So why were those men chasing you?" Zhouyu asked.

FINALLY SOMEONE WITH A BRAIN FULL OF CELLS.

"...They are my bodyguards." I said slumping down on the worn sofa.

What's up with this place...

Everything looks so old...

"...bodyguards." Zhouyu repeated.

I nodded my head wearily.

Who wouldn't be exhausted from running away from Psychotic parents?

"Why would they chase you? Why are you here?"-YunCho.

I sighed.

"My parents...want me to marry into a family... I didn't want to marry that guy... I want to live my own life... So I ran away."

YunCho looked at me eagerly while Zhouyu looked mildly interested.

But Xiaolang was looking down and I couldn't see his face.

" I boarded a train from Shanghai...and here I am in Seoul. I was never allowed to go anywhere but 1 mile radius from my house. I was so protected. But now that I'm here, I need to learn to live my own life."

They stared at me silently.

"Jiejie, you are always welcome here." YunCho said warmly.

...I notice you forgot about sending me packing because Xiaolang said I would eat all of your food.

" I live here in this house with Xiaolang.. Zhouyu lives in the rich snob neighborhood. You might be a little lonely though jiejie.. We will be at school the majority of the day."

"Who are you calling rich and snob..."

...HUH?

"School...?"

"Yeah. Me, Zhouyu, and Xiaolang all attend KyungAn High School as 4th years "

High school...HIgh school...

"So you all are...18 years of age?"

"Hm yea..." – Xiaolang.

"Then WHY...don't you or Zhouyu call me JIEJIE! I'm one year older!"

"...because you don't LOOK any older than us." Zhouyu said smoking, while patting my head.

I coughed bringing my hand to cover my nose.

"DONT PAT MY HEAD!"

"...yeah. Don't Xiaolang. You might transfer some weird disease of your to her. And don't smoke in front of her anymore. If I have to carry her one more time, I can kiss my arms goodbye .Sayonara"

... ASS HOLE.

DING DING

The doorbell rang.

We all tensed.

...they couldn't be here could they?

Xiaolang ran into a room and came out with a metal bat.

...now why in the WORLD do you have a metal bat...

We all tiptoed to the front door.

Zhouyu began lifting a finger.

then two...

Three...

He flung the door open.

A blur flew at him.

"GEGE LETS MAKE BABIES TOGETHER!"

...that sounds awful familiar...

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Yahhh… enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews.

Miss Kit


	8. Entering Rina

…:GeTTing Rid of her UHLJJANG Side:…

Chapter Five / Part2

Hey you guys.

Sorry the chapters are so short as some of you have mentioned.

This story wasnt originally suppose to be on this fic site…. I actually made it for a k-orientated fanfic forum.

Im proud to say I have gotton 250 ish comments there. Made me so happy.

People there fly well with the post lengths.

So I thought nothing about it when I posted at fanfic dot net since it was ok with the people over there.

So sorry! I didnt realize it was so short for you guys.

I was thinking…. How bout for every 2 chapters I post I add them together here?

You guys will just have to wait longer for each chapter then hahaha.

Is that ok?

Its also very tiring for me to translate them all into japanese mode. Lol.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"GEGE LET'S MAKE BABIES TOGETHER 333!"

A blur rushed past me and clung onto ... ZHOUYU!

I saw out of the corner of my eye Xiaolang inching towards the nearest doorway.

And Zhouyu squirming with the strangest expression on his face.

...hmmm...making babies...gege...

BLANKIE HANKIE!

"HEY! That's what was written on that blanket!" -bigmouthed ME.

The girl who was hugging Zhouyu tightly with her eyes scrunched up...

suddenly popped her eyes out wide.

WAIIII...She's so cute!

The girl had large eyes with defined double eyelids...

High bridged nose...

Red lips...

White skin...

Smooth shiny hair...

...I have all those things too!

... come to jie jie... I love you...

Yes, I have a strange attachment to cute adorable kids and beautiful people. Minus the BITCH, Koh JiaLi. - - I can't help it when I see cute girls... No I am not HOMO.

" ... Rina I'm not Xiaolang." Zhouyu said inching back from cute girl's tight grip.

"Rina…. HEH LOS" - YunCho.

...YunCho...its HELLO... not HEH LOS... Even my English is better than yours.

"OOPS. Sorry Zhouyu gege." Rina said letting go rather quickly.

She scanned around the room.

Her eyes rested on YunCho

"YunCho I brought you ice cream!" The girl said cutely.

His eyes went starry.

Then...

"...And who is this cow?"

I stared at her.

A COW! MOI! THE JEWEL OF THE RESPECTED KINOMOTO's !

"WHo ARE YOU CALLING A COW!" I asked angrily.

"...Cow jie jie.." She said disdainfully.

...how can you be offensive and polite at the same time!

"WHAT Do you think YOU are doing in MY Gege's HOUSE?" She said imperiously.

Kind of reminds me of ... me.

"She's just a freeloader." YunCho said happily from opening the ice cream Rina had handed to him.

You are the one who said I could stay...

TRAITOR!

"Yah...Zhouyu Gege...where's Xiaolang gege?"

"...over there." Zhouyu pointed to the room Xiaolang must have escaped into.

...what a traitor. I can see why XIaolang wanted to escape from her. ( just because she called her a cow...)

"XIAOLANG GEGEEEEEEEE" Rina ran into the room.

...still very cute.

"YAHHHH! LET GO OF ME CHANG RINA!" -Xiaolang

"I'LL NEVER LET GO JAHCK! " - Rina

"WHO THE FCUK YOU CALLING JAHCK!"- Xiaolang

"STOP FILMING A SECOND TITANIC YOU IDIOTS!" -me.

So after a fretful sleep because Rina wouldn't leave the house...

I looked very strange in the morning.

"...what the hell is wrong with your eyes...?"

I looked over at Zhouyu who didn't look like he had much sleep either.

"...I kept on hearing strange things happening in Xiaolang's room..."

Rina was given a couch to sleep on(of course Xiaolang ordered this) but she had obviously continued to try to sleep with Xiaolang in his bed with him.

Zhouyu had ended up staying the night and had slept on the couch. He had called his parents and when I asked him why he had even bothered to tell them where he was, he answered that they would send bloodhounds after him.

"...That stupid girl Rina..."

...! Did I just hear what I thought I heard!

I stared at Zhouyu who had a slightly upset look on his face.

... SO ZHOUYU LIKES RINA!

"GEGEE LET ME WASH YOUR BABY CHEEKS"

...who would like that girl? (Just cause she called you a cow...)

Xiaolang came out angrily with Rina holding a cute white towel trying to wipe his face.

Xiaolang threw Zhouyu a nasty look.

"GET. HER. AWAY. FROM. ME. NOW. "-needing anger-management XIAOLANG

...I think you better Zhouyu…. XIaolang looks like he's about to hit her.

"...ok." Zhouyu lightly tugged Rina by the collar of her uniform.

It seemed she brought along a lot of possessions with her... everything she needed for a sleepover.

"GEGE" Rina smiled at Zhouyu and I saw him turn slightly pink.

"Let's go Rina...we can go do whatever you like." -Zhouyu

"...BUT XIAOLANG GEGE"

But Zhouyu was already dragging her out of the house.

"I'll buy you Mango Juice. And we'll go to KAREOKE ok? I know you like singing..."

"...o-OK!"

and with that they were gone with the wind

so Rina is a sucker for Kareoke and Mango Juice.

"...wait don't you guys have school today?"

"...it's not like we go everyday anyway..." -YunCho smacking on strawberry ice cream.

………………. O.O

"Are you guys Hoodlums...?"

YunCho laughed spooning ice cream.

...ice cream for breakfast?

"NOOO...it's not like we need to anyway."

UHHH...

"I mean... Zhouyu is 10th place in our grade..…"

...HEUK? 10th in the grade!

"And let's see... I'm 3rd...but just in class... "

oh my god.

"ANd oh yea...Xiaolang is 1st in the school. 0"

"PPFFFTTTT!"

I accidentally spat out the milk I was drinking.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!"

"...What do I look like a retard to you?"

Xiaolang looked irritated as he walked out dressed in a stiff uniform with the top 2 buttons unbuttoned.

I gotta admit you look quite HOT.

"BUT BUT..."

" but what?"

BUt that means...

KINOMOTO SAKURA LOSE (and 2 times too)

I don't think my reading level even reaches that of a 9th grader.

I have trouble with MULTIPLYING TOO.

Xiaolang laughed and flicked my forehead.

I rubbed it angrily.

"What the fcuk was that for?"

I think if I stay here too long, my brain cells...I can kiss goodbye

"...your reading level doesn't go farther than a 3rd year in middle school...right?"

PLUS 1 HIT.

"And you are really spoiled..."

PLUS 2 COMBO!

"What's 5 times 10?"

PLUS 3 SMASH!

"...And let's see...you spend your "study time" just staring at your tutor who probably gets paid big bucks but you don't even learn...you spend your day beautifying yourself in front of a mirror...You refuse to buy cheap brand but famous ones...you throw tantrums when you don't get what you want...you think you're so beautiful...you can't stand to even look at anyone prettier than you... "

PLUS 9 SMASH KICK BITE HIT COMBO!

TOTAL KO

I drooped my head down.

...how could he be so dead accurate?

my parents always say that to me...

but he makes me sound so low!

"...But for some reason..."

I looked up and his eyes were looking deep into mine.

"I find that ... "

He leaned closer to me.

I drew in a breath.

He leaned even more closer in until he was 3 inches away.

B-Bump B-Bump.

"Get...back..."

But my voice was weak.

"...cute..."

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

...how was that?

my heart was all jumping when I wrote that last part!

HAHAHAhah.

Leave me love.

Miss Kit


	9. Sakura drunk!

…:GeTTing Rid of her UHLJJANG Side:…

Chapter Five / Part Three

IdontownCCS

Enjoy the longer chapter

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"...Cute..."

...KONG!

"OOWWWWW!"

In one swift motion Xiaolang had swung his hand upward and hit my nose.

I glared at a laughing Xiaolang with one hand covering my red and stinging nose.

"WHAT THE FCUK WAS THAT!"

"AHAHAHAHHAHA! DID YOU THINK I WAS SERIOUS!"

...Xiaolang wouldn't stop laughing.

YooChun(sorry guys Im to lazy to change the Korean name he had. Its going to be yoochun now kkk?) who had looked upset at first was now smiling widely.

"Jiejieeeeee...you look like RUDOHLFUH!" (rudolph) -YooChun

TT--TT MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE...

I mad dogged Xiaolang.

"...yahh...stop looking at me like that. You remind me of Medusa. "

... Medusa?

"...Yah... check out your hair..."

I ran to the bathroom.

"OH MY GAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWDDDDDDD!"

...One hour and ten minutes.

That's how long it took me to fix my hair. My long gorgeous hair.

It was sticking up here! And there! and EVERYWH-

"Um miss... You can cross now. "

"...and who asked you?"

Actually, I felt like an idiot.

The light for me to cross the street had been on for a minute.

That's right.

After my Number one hall of shame, Xiaolang and Yoochun had left for school.

YooChun had given me the spare keys to the brick house and now I was checking out the city.

SAKURA LEARNING THE CITY!

Awsome title.

I should be a movie star . Puehehehehe

"...Why are you staring at me?"

I blinked.

In front of me stood a very handsome guy... wow Suai (hansome)...

Why can't SHANGHAI be like this!

So many fishes in the sea yet all the good tasty ones appear in front of me!

" WHO says I'm staring at you? Are you sure you aren't staring at me?"

Gotta keep my cool

He looked at me surprised. THen laughed.

"You're interesting..."

I smiled.

"But I wouldn't think of dating you. "

"...HUH! WHY NOT!"

That's it. Ugly bastard #1.

"I only date really reaaaaaaaaaallllyyyyy pretty people." He said stuffing his hands into his pant pockets.

"...You calling me ugly?"

"...sounds about right."

"How dare you! I'm a KINOMOTO!"

"...so?"

Oh yea. This isn't Shanghai.

"AH! Forget it!"

I walked angrily away from him.

"...Hey beautiful."

I stopped and turned around.

oh BOY...

" What are you doing here ALL ALONE? Why don't we go to a club yea?"

4 boys surrounded me.

"...why don't YOU...go shove a stick up your ass?"

...I need to break this habit of insulting everyone. Or I can really go ask for a death wish.

"..oooh feisty... What do you think Ge?"

The boy turned to the guy who was looking uninterestingly at me.

"...She'll pass."

...what the hell? Did I just take a test?

"Hey, let go of me you ASS HOLE"

The boy had grabbed my arm and began dragging me.

I tried to pull away.

In ...One try I gave up.

...maybe I should have done those exercises my Doctor told me to do.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME! KYAAHHHH!"

"Fcuk...SHUT THE HE.LL UP!" -some guy in the group

"YOU SHUT THE FCUK UP YOU ASS HOLE!"

I GOTTA BREAK THAT HABIT!

We arrived shortly at a club.

The one with a tight grip on my arm flung me into a booth.

I tried to get out but they all came in and sat down around me.

...what was it again? OH MI TO FU... (attempting a prayer.)

A waiter came in nervously.

"...10 Beers" - apparently-the-leader said.

The waiter bowed and ran out.

...HELLO? A Damsel in distress... IS SITTING RIGHT IN BETWEEN FCUKING KIDNAPPERS!

The 10 Beer bottles came.

"DRINK."

One was handed to me.

" I don't drink."

The leader guy leaned in forward slightly.

And I...pushed myself as far back as I could.

"...DRINK. "

...scary.

"W-WHy...should I drink with you! I don't even know your name!"

"Ha JiHoon."

(eh sorry guys I cant think of Chinese names right now (n Im too lazy))

...DAM.N

"Now drink. "

I grabbed the bottle and put it to my lips.

I think if I don't drink a bit right now... I'm going to see blood very soon.

I took a gulp.

A burning sensation ran through me.

Am I floating?

"KAHAHAH! She's already drunk!"

I glared at the laughing offender.

WELL EXCUSE ME FOR HAVING 0 ALCOHOL TOLERANCE!

"...JiaLi... What are you doing here?"

I looked up to see a shocked YooChun, a wary Zhouyu, a wide eyed Rina, and a angered Xiaolang.

"WELL HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO GOD!" –ME

Through my blurry vision I saw a shocked YooChun, a wary Zhouyu, a wide-eyed Rina, and a angry Xiaolang.

"SAVE ME!" I screamed louder than I really needed too.

"Why should I?" Xiaolang said angrily as he stepped closer to our booth.

"Because these bastard here kidnapped me!"

Tears began forming in my eyes.

TT--TT Heuk heuk...so mean...

"Now now girl... who said we kidnapped you? You came QUITE willingly with us..."-some bastard asking to get his family jewels cut in half.

Huh? That's not what happened was it...? AHh my head...

But I think I paused to think too long. And of course they were all misunderstanding.

Xiaolang scoffed.

"Right Jiali...I'll just not bother you then. Since you seem willing to go to any guy."

He stormed away.

"Jiejie..."

I looked sleepily at YooChun who stared at me.

"YooChun...hehe...Come to JIEJIEEEEI'll buy you green tea ice cream"

...nonsense I don't want to say is coming out of my mouth .

"...Zhouyu Gege... she's drunk!" - Rina

Drunk...

"WHO SAYS!" I said slamming the table.

"...JiaLI... Come here."

I looked up again through my tears at Zhouyu.

"ZHouyu ah..."

I stood up but Mr. leader pulled me back down.

" I think you should leave Zhouyu ... you see. She's is now with us. Now that Xiaolang said so."

Zhouyu cursed. Rina looked nervously back and forth.

"0 JIE JIEEEE! I'll buy you facial cream!"

I jumped up with crazed happiness and as Mr. Leader tried to grab my arm, I swung my other arm in his face.

PUKKK!

"GEE!" His Looney's ran to their now ugly leader's face.

MOAHAHAHHA!

"YAHOOOO! SAKURA SCOREEE!"

I ran to YooChun.

"FACIAL CREAM RIGHT!" 0 ahhhhhh... I've been needing that!

"...Sakura?" - YooChun

"EH? YES THAT'S MY NAMEEEEEEE!"

"...but what about Koh JiaLi...?" -Zhouyu

"HA hA HA! I made that up! YOU STUPID DIDI'S(little brothers)"

Suddenly I felt the floor spin.

"YooChun why are we in a Merry Go Round?"

"SH!T. YooChun grab her before she falls!" -Zhouyu

"YOU ASS HOLES GET BACK HERE!"

"KyAaaaaa we need to run! " –Rina.

As I felt myself give in to gravity, a warm pair of arms snatched me from falling to the ground.

"..."

"JIALI JIE JIE DON'T DIEEE OR else we have to pay for your funeral...but we can't... so maybe we just have to bury you under this house"

"YAHHHH! WHO SAYS YOU CAN!" I bolted up.

"OWwww..."

"Don't move." Zhouyu said as he entered the room with a towel and a bowl of water.

"What happened...?"

... I don't remember much from yesterday... except that I was...

"KIDNAPPED!"

YooChun and Zhouyu jumped at my yell.

"I was kidnapped! By some very good look- I mean kidnapped! By some scary looking guys! They dragged me to a club and made me drink!"

"Don't worry Jiejie... we know." YooCHun said looking alarmed.

Flashes of that time went through my head.

Guys laughing

I was drinking..

Then someone came up to us angrily...

Xiaolang...

My head started to boil over with anger.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zhouyu looked irritably at me.

"What?"

"XIAOLANG YOU IDIOT!"

YooChun glanced at me.

"WHERE IS HE!"

"AHHH jiejie... don't be so mad at him. It looked like you were playing around with those guys. "

"I. ASKED. WHERE."

"I'm Back you guys."

I heard the unmistakable voice of that bastard and the door closing after he yelled out.

I rushed out of my bed into the kitchen where I heard him rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Y-YOU!"

"... oh hello Mrs. I just woke up from the dead."

"YOU LEFT ME THERE! Don't talk all mightily you FCUKTARD!"

"..."

"Well say SOMETHING! Like maybe sorry! How the hell was your mother ever able to stand you!"

I saw his jaw tighten.

... I'm so not scared! ( yes she is)

"Well! HUH!"

...I really need to learn when to shut up.

Xiaolang walked up to me.

...aiya aiya...

"...stay back!"

"..."

Xiaolang grabbed my hand.

Good-bye world! Hello God!

But I opened my eyes... to see my hand resting on Xiaolang's chest...

B-Bump.

o--------------------------O

"What..."

"What can you hear?" -Xiaolang

"...your heartbeat..."

" Good. Question number two. How fast is it beating...?"

"...very fast..."

It was. It was hammering a mile a second.

"Do you know why it is?"

...oh my gawd.

" no..."

"... b/c I'm with you..."

and you fail to mention you were just out running... you are in sweat gear PUNK. don't LIE.

"Now it's my turn. Let me feel your chest! and see how fast your heart beat is going!"- Xiaolang.

But before his hand could reach me, I grabbed the spatula on the counter.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PERVERTTTTT! TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT TOO!"

"... Xiaolang, you never learn. You have to do it more subtly" -Zhouyu (he was standing at the kitchen door watching.

"YAHHH HYUNG! YOU DON'T TOUCH MY NOONA THERE! I HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED HER THERE!" -YooChun

"I HATE YOU ALL! !"

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

sorry this chapter is a little EH.

Leave me love.

Thanks for the reviews.

Miss Kit


	10. Letter from writer

OH SHIZZZ.

Hokay Im so sorry!

I was getting tired re-writing the last chapter.

"Hyung" is older brother in Korean

So I mean "GE"

And I noticed I accidentally wrote "Noona" which means older sister in Korean.

I mean "JIEJIE"

Sorry for the mix up!

Dang it!

I totally thot I corrected everything.

Sorry I dont post so much here.

I get so much support over there but I post here to see your opinions.

No pressure! Hahah, Ill still post. Just a bit slower.

I have 12 chapters up in soompi.

And some are 2 or 3 sections long.

I did it a little differently here.

Hokay, I need to go fix up stuff at soompi.

Buhbye!

Miss Kit


End file.
